Baraka
Baraka is a vicious, savage warrior from the Mortal Kombat ''games. As a member of the Tarkatan race, he has a long, razor-sharp blade extending from each forearm. He serves Shao Kahnas one of the emperor's enforcers. History Original timeline In the original ''MK timeline, Baraka first made his existence known to the warriors of Earthrealm when he led a Tarkatan attack on the temple of the White Lotus Society, prompting Liu Kang and Kung Lao into accepting Shao Kahn's challenge and entering the Outworld tournament. Baraka fought in the tournament and proved to be a most deadly adversary, but the Earthrealm warriors were nonetheless victorious. Ever since Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm was thwarted, Baraka has wandered the wastelands of Outworld seeking battle. He would find himself in the employ of the necromancer Quan Chi during Shinnok'swar against Edenia and would pledge his allegiance to Onaga years later when the Dragon King attempted to become the One Being. Alternate timeline In the story of MK (2011), Baraka was a participant in the Mortal Kombat tournament, fighting alongside other Outworld warriors such as Reptile and Goro. He fought against Johnny Cage early in the tournament but was defeated. Although Cage refused to kill him, Baraka's defeat eliminated him from the tournament. Baraka would later participate in the Outworld tournament hosted by Shao Kahn just as he had done in the original timeline. Following that tournament, he would lead his fellow Tarkata during the invasion of Earthrealm. Five years following the failed invasion, Baraka served as a loyal warrior to Mileena, the new empress of Outworld. He joined her forces as they engaged in open battle with Ko'atal, but the Tarkatan was killed by D'Vorah, who used her stingers to rip out his heart and his brain. As a Tarkatan, Baraka possesses greater stamina and fighting power than a normal human, along with his trademark weapon - the Tarkatan blades that extend from his forearms. He is also shown in many cases to have a highly acute sense of smell, as he can tell the true identity of targets by their scent, and a potent healing factor, as he was able to survive Kung Lao's vertical hat slice fatality in the events of Mortal Kombat Trilogy(though he required giant staples to hold his body together). Powers and abilities As a Tarkatan, Baraka possesses greater stamina and fighting power than a normal human, along with his trademark weapon - the Tarkatan blades that extend from his forearms. He is also shown in many cases to have a highly acute sense of smell, as he can tell the true identity of targets by their scent, and a potent healing factor, as he was able to survive Kung Lao's vertical hat slice fatality in the events of Mortal Kombat Trilogy(though he required giant staples to hold his body together). Signature movesEdit * Flying Shard: Baraka fires a spark by scraping his blades together and aiming at his opponent. This is called Spark in MK 2011. (MKII, MKT, MKG, MK:D, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Sparked which causes a knockdown as well as increases the damage. * Chop Chop Blades: Baraka slices his opponent up vertically with his blades numerous times. In MK vs DCU, he follows up with his Mutant Blades move. In MK 2011 Baraka repeatedly stabs his opponent in the gut rather than slashing them, and is only called Chop Chop. (MKII, MKT, MKG, MK:D, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Chop Chop Shop and stabs the opponent two more times. * Blade Swipe: Baraka performs a quick, strong swipe at the opponent with his blade. This move is implemented an advancing auto-combo move called Slices in MK 2011 (MKII, MKT, MK:SM, MK 2011, MKX). ** The enhanced version is called Slicer. Baraka adds an uppercut to the end of the Slices combo. * Blade Spin: Baraka would spin like a top with his blades extended, damaging his opponent. Baraka could spin indefinitely in the MKT version of this move. (MKT, MKG, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Spinner and connects with two more slices in his vicious spin. * Blade Charge: Baraka quickly lunges at his opponent with both blades out. In MK vs DCU, this move appears after Baraka's Chop Chop Blades connects. (MK:D, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Blade Rush. This increases the damage and range. * Scrape Kick: Baraka releases his Tarkatan Blades and launches at his opponent with his legs. This move is a command attack rather than a special move in MK 2011. Baraka is very vulnerable if this attack misses his foe completely. (MKvsDCU, MK 2011) * Triple Flying Shard: Baraka jumps high and shoots three shards at once. (MK:SM) * Air Blade Spin: After a jump, Baraka spins like a top, damaging his opponent. (MK:SM) * X-Ray Move - Nail and Impale: Baraka rushes forward, impaling his opponent with both blades & lifts them up like in his MK2 fatality. He then rams his left blade through their carotid artery damaging the neck, throat and jaw and then through the eye socket causing damage in the skull. After this, Baraka kicks the opponent off his blades and they'll go flying back with a trail of blood. (MK 2011) Other MovesEdit * Free-Fall Super Move: Baraka performs his Blade Spin move before swiping at his opponent with one blade, knocking them to the ground. (MKvsDCU) * Throw: Baraka lifts his opponent up in a choke, then promptly extends his blades through their face before either kicking them off (forward) or flings them away (backward). (MK 2011, MKX) * Overhead Toss: Baraka's throw in older games. He performs a quick, two-handed overhead throw with a shout, sending his foe clear across the screen. (MKII, MKT) * Double Kick: Perhaps the first instance of a button combo in MK, Baraka's close-up knee can be extended into a snap kick, lifting his foe off the ground. (MKII) FatalitiesEdit * Blade Decapitation: Baraka extends a blade and severs his opponent's head with a single swipe. (MKII, MKT, MKG, MK:SM) * Blade Lift: Extending both blades, Baraka stabs his opponent in the torso and lifts him/her high. The victim screams and flails about helplessly before expiring, the limp form twitching as it slides down the deadly shears. In Shaolin Monks, Baraka spreads out his arms, cutting the torso into pieces. However, in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, he slices the foe twice, then lifts and throws him/her behind him. (MKII, MKT, MKG, MK:SM, MKvsDCU) * Mutant Dissection: Baraka uses his blades to slice the arms, legs, and neck of his victim, then stabs the torso and rips it out, leaving the arms, head, and legs. (MK:D) * Head Spike: Baraka uppercuts his opponents head off, then skewers it on his arm blade, holding it up in victory. (MK:D) * Chest Stab: Baraka kicks the opponent to the ground, jumps on top of him/her with his hands at his/her chest, and abruptly extends his blades. (MKvsDCU) * Take a Spin: Baraka impales the opponent in the stomach with his blade, lifting them over his head, then he spins them around while using his other blade to cut off their arms, legs, and head. (MK 2011) * Up the Middle: Baraka slices off the opponent's arms then impales them through the chest. Baraka then uses the other blade to slice the opponent vertically in half and raise their half-sliced body in victory. (MK 2011) Other finishersEdit * Friendship: Present Box: Baraka stands upright, then produces a gift box and holds it out towards the opponent. (MKII, MKT) * Animality: Baraka turns into a giant vulture and takes half of his opponent's body. The head falls back down moments later. (MKT) * Hara-Kiri: Self Decapitation: Baraka draws out one of his blades and decapitates himself in one clean slice. (MK:D) * Babality: He pulls out his blades, lifting himself up, but it backfires and his blades get stuck to the ground. He starts crying while in the air. (MK 2011) *